jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/Odrodzenie: Jeździec musi umrzeć
Od autora Nie będę was dłuzej trzymał w niepewności, więc rozpoczynam to opowiadanie bez zbędnego komentarza ! :D Tradycyjnie wstęp będę pisał w pierwszej osobie :) Początek: Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock i zgadza się, to ja jestem Smoczym Jeźdzcem. Kilka miesięcy temu pokonałem Drago, z pomocą wielu zjednoczonych klanów. Od tamtego czasu jednak wiele się zmieniło. Musiałem odlecieć z Berk na jakiś czas, by nie ryzykować życia najbliższych, a także by odnaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytania. Poza tym niedobitki łowców wciąż gdzieś tam były, a ja musiałem ich wytropić. Pędziłem wraz z Szczerbatkiem przez cały świat, by poznać dokładniej moją rolę w walce z łowcami, która mimo zwycięstwa, nie dobiegła końca. Jednak co najważniejsze, nadal pędzę, starając się pozostawić za sobą swoje największe koszmary. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Tu jeszcze taka mała informacja ode mnie ;) Nie będę opisywał podróży Czkawki, aczkolwiek wszystko będzie opisane w formie listów, chyba wiecie do kogo ;) ''bla bla - ''tą czcionką, żeby się odróżniało :D Droga Astrid Od mojego wylotu z Berk minęły trzy miesiące. W tym czasie przemierzyłem sporo drogi. Odwiedziłem sporo miejsc, choćby zamek dziwnych ludzi. Mieli na swoich głowach kaptury, a ubrani cali na biało. Nauczyli mnie wielu przydatnych technik walki oraz pokazali ciekawą broń. Było to ukryte ostrze. Spodobało by ci się. W czasie podróży natknąłem się na nieliczne oddziały łowców, jednak nie byli większym zagrożeniem. '' ''Czkawka Jeździec obudził się na plaży bezludnej wyspy. Znów śniła mu się bitwa o Smocze Sanktuarium i ostrzeżenie od Krwawdonia. W głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że była to tylko próba wpłynięcia na chłopaka. Jednak z biegiem czasu co raz mniej zaczynał w to wierzyć. Zauważył bowiem, że łowcy organizowali się w co raz to większe grupy, co niepokoiło jeźdzca. Niedawno Czkawka odkupił pewną mapę od jednego z kupców. Prowadziła ona do Wyspy Nocy, na której według legend zamieszkiwały Nocne Furie. Brunet miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tam ślady pierwszych Smoczych Jeźdzców. Jednak dotarcie tam nie było proste. W końcu nie zwlekając dłużej Czkawka obudził Szczerbatka, nakarmił go, a następnie obaj wzbili się w powietrze. Lecieli z zawrotną prędkością, wykonując przeróżne podniebne akrobacje. Po pewnym czasie na horyzoncie zamajaczył zarys wyspy. jeździec kazał przyspieszyć Szczerbatkowi, by po chwili znaleźć się na kompletnie spustoszonej wyspie. Wszystko było spalone do tego stopnia, że wszystko wyglądało niczym noc. Brunet wyjął swoją mapę, a następnie rozejrzał się dookoła, by po chwili okryć, że znajduje się właśnie na Wyspie Nocy. - Niewiarygodne. - rzekł pod nosem, po czym poszedł dalej. Po parunastu minutach odkrył pewną jaskinię, więc postanowił tam wejść. Przy wejściu znalazł pochodnię. - Szczerbatek, mógłbyś? - poprosił, po czym Nocna Furia zapaliła pochodnię. Wnętrze jaskini było pokryte rycinami Nocnych Furii oraz ludzi, którzy na nich latali. Czkawka domyślił się, że kiedyś było więcej Smoczych Jeźdzców, niż tylko jeden. Idąc dalej, brunet widział co raz więcej rysunków, które były bardzo tajemnicze. Kolejne przedstawiały łowców smoków oraz ich drogę ku potędze, a na niektórych widać było wyginięcie Nocnych Furii, po śmierci ostatniego Smoczego Jeźdzca. W końcu korytarz dobiegł końca, na Czkawka stanął na wprost ściany pokrytej różnymi malowidłami. Chłopaka zastanawiało, kto wykonał te rysunki i w jakim celu. Tak wiele pytań, a tak mało odpowiedzi. - Czy to nie legendarny Smoczy Jeździec? Ten, który pokonał Drago Krwawdonia oraz jego łowców? - Czkawka usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos mężczyzny. - Kim jesteś i czego tutaj szukasz? - zapytał jeździec. - Kimś, komu zalazłeś za skórę, Smoczy Jeźdzcu. Szukam tutaj skarbów, które zgromadzili ci, którzy byli przed tobą, a które pomogą mi cię zabić. Choć skoro już tu jesteś, to czemu nie zabić cię teraz? - zapytał mężczyzna, po czym rzucił się z mieczem na Czkawkę, który był przygotowany. W końcu mógł przetestować swoją nową broń. Szybko więc wysunął swoje ukryte ostrze, ominął przeciwnika, po czym wbił mu broń w plecy. Ostrze przeszyło mężczyznę na wylot, a on sam powoli osunął się na ziemię, wykrwawiając się. Czkawkę zastanawiało to, jakie skarby mogą się tutaj kryć oraz jak się dostać do skarbca. Znów miał więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie się podoba oraz ten motyw :D ' NEXT 1 Jeździec rozejrzał się jeszcze po pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu miejsca na umieszczenia klucza do skarbca. Chwilę później znalazł otwór, jednak kaształt nie przypominał żadnego klucza. Przed jaskinią czekało kilku łowców smoków z zasadzką na Czkawkę. Gdy jeździec tylko wyszedł, rzuciło się na niego pięciu mężczyzn uzbrojonych po zęby. Brunet jednak nie miał problemów z rozprawieniem się z łowcami. Szybko wskoczył na Szczerbatka i odleciał. W jego głowie była tylko jedna myśl. Co skrywał skarbiec na Wyspie Nocy. ''Astrid Kolejny dzień wędrówki dał mi więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Z pomocą mapy zakupionej od kupca, odkryłem Wyspę Nocy, które niegdyś było siedliskiem Nocnych Furii i Smoczych Jeźdzców. Odkryłem tam skarbiec, do którego próbują dobrać się także łowcy smoków, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni, która pomoże im mnie pokonać. Naprawdę nie wiem, kto może przewodzić łowcom po śmierci Drago, jednak musi to być osoba znacznie potężniejsza od niego. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę do domu, ani czy kiedykolwiek wrócę. Ta podróż jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Dlatego jeśli moje umiejętności mnie zawiodą, lub ambicja sprowadzi na manowce, nie szukaj mnie. Moja historia jest jedną z wielu tysięcy. '' ''Czkawka '' Parę dni później Czkawka mknął wraz z Szczerbatkiem przed siebie. W końcu jednak Nocna Furia zmęczyła się, więc Jeździec musiał lądować na pobliskiej wyspie, która niestety była zamieszkana. Gdy brunet wylądował na samym środku tamtejszej wioski, na powitanie mu wyszedł wódz. - Nie do wiary! - rzekł mężczyzna. - Smoczy Jeździec! Żaden z was nie lądował na tej wyspie od niemal dwustu lat. - powiedział. - Żaden z nas? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - Smoczych Jeźdzców jest więcej? - dopytywał się. - Nie wiem. - odparł. - Według naszych legend, niegdyś było was więcej, jednak od czasu wybicia wszystkich Nocnych Furii nie widziano żadnego. Aż do teraz. - powiedział. - Gdzie są moje maniery? Jestem Ingmar, wódz klanu topora. - przedstawił sie mężczyzna. Był on łysy, ubrany w kolczugę, a za jego plecami zwisał topór. - Ja jestem Smoczym Jeźdzcem, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć, Szukam noclegu. - rzekł Czkawka. - Oczywiście, mistrzu. Nasza wioska zawsze była otwarta na Smoczych Jeźdzców. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. - powiedział Ingmar, prowadząc Czkawkę w stronę jednej z chat. Cała wioska była trochę zaniedbana. Niektóre domy popadały w ruinę, a mieszkańcy wyglądali na zmęczonych, głodnych i bardzo chorych. Każdy wpatrywał się w Czkawkę, jakby widział w nim swojego wroga, co nie do końca podobało się jeźdzcowi. - Ci ludzie nie wyglądają, jakby za mną przepadali. - rzekł Czkawka, idąc koło Ingmara. - Kiedyś Smoczy Jeźdzcy byli niezwykle potężnym stowarzyszeniem. Każdy Jeździec siał strach w sercach łowców, jednak z czasem znajdywało się co raz mniej ludzi z odpowiednimi cechami by stać się Jeźdzcem. Tak więc stopniowo ich szeregi zaczynały się kurczyć. Doprowadziło to do tego, że łowcy zaczynali urządzać polowania na Nocne Furie. Nasza wioska była bardzo uzależniona od Smoczych Jeźdzców, więc gdy tylko przestaliście się tu pojawiać...znacznie to wpłynęło na naszą gospodarkę, ponieważ utrzymywaliśmy się z handlu z wami. W końcu przez dwieście lat nie było żadnego Jeźdzca, a my do tej pory się nie pozbieraliśmy. Ci ludzie myślą, że odwróciliście się od nas, dlatego tak na ciebie teraz patrzą. - wyjaśnił wódz. Czkawka przez resztę drogi pogrążył się w zadumie. Nie mógł zostać na tej wyspie dłużej. Cała ta atmosfera przerażała bruneta. Następnego dnia, Czkawka wyleciał z samego rana, nie dając nikomu znać o tym. Czuł, że był tam w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Tymczasem na Berk życie toczyło się swoim zwykłym rytmem. Wikingowie byli pogrążeni w swojej pracy. No może nie wszyscy. Jeźdzcy trenowali na arenie pod czujnym okiem Astrid, której Czkawka pozostawił dowodzenie nad przyjaciółmi. Oczywiście Sączysmarkowi i reszcie nie podobała się ta decyzja, gdyż według Jorgensona, Astrid była gorsza od Czkawki. Oczywiście on sam nie odważyłby się tego powiedzieć żednemu z tych dwojga. - Dlaczego to ty tutaj dowodzisz? - zapytał w końcu Sączysmark, gdy Astrid dała im kolejny wycisk na treningu. - Bo wie, że oprócz niego, tylko mnie połuchacie. - odparła wojowniczka. - Czyżbyś miał jakieś wątpliwości? - zapytała. - Nie, skąd. - powiedział szybko, nie chcąc się narażać przyjaciółce. NEXT 2 Czkawka leżał na ziemi i wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Wraz z Szczerbatkiem odpoczywał na małej bezludnej wyspie po ciężkim dniu. W końcu Nocna Furia leciała cały dzień bez przerwy i kiedyś w końcu trzeba było odpocząć. Czkawka zastanawiał się, co słychać na Berk. Był też ciekaw, jak Astrid sobie radzi z jeźdzcami. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Obudził się następnego dnia o świcie. Znów miał sen o bitwie z Drago i ostrzeżeniem łowcy. Słowa Krwawdonia na stałe zagościły w umyśle Czkawki, nie chcąc go opuścić ani na chwilę. Gdy tylko jeździec się uspokoił, postanowił obudzić Szczerbatka i kontynuować dalej swój lot. Niedługo potem obaj byli już w powietrzu. Nagle z nikąd ktoś postanowił do nich strzelać, gdyż lecieli dość nisko. Jeździec zobaczył statek łowców. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego największy lęk stał sie faktem. Łowcy odbudowywali swoją potęgę. Szczerbatek bardzo zręcznie ominął wszystkie strzały i bełty wystrzelone w ich stronę, a następnie na rozkaz Czkawki zatopił okręt łowców. Jeździec nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać. Musiał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, by o wszystkim poinformować osobiście swojego ojca. W końcu Straszliwca mógł przechwycić łowca i zaatakować Berk pod nieobecność Czkawki. Brunet natychmiast zawrócił Szczerbatka w stronę północy. Lecieli w szaleńczym tempie i trzeba było się naprawdę postarać, żeby ich zobaczyć. Tydzień później Czkawka był w połowie drogi od domu. Leciał praktycznie bez odpoczynku, co dało w kość Szczerbatkowi, jednak i jeździec i smok wiedzieli, że nie mają zbyt wiele czasu. W końcu jednak musieli się zatrzymać na pobliskiej wyspie, gdyż Nocna Furia musiała odpocząć po tak długiej podróży, a i Czkawka był zmęczony. Jeździec usiadł na pobliskim głazie, wyjął skrawek papieru i zaczął pisać. ''Astrid Wracam już do domu. Jestem w połowie drogi. Wraz z Szczerbatkiem lecimy w naprawdę szaleńczym tempie niemal bez odpoczynku, bo nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Podczas mojej podróży na własne oczy widziałem jak z niewielkich i zdezorganizowanych grupek łowców, rodzą się niebezpieczne oddziały. Mają nowego przywódcę i choć nie wiem kim on jest, na pewno jest groźniejszy od Drago. Mam wrażenie, że wiąże się to z skarbcem na Wyspie Nocy. Wybacz, że ten liścik nie jest tak długi, ale muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia niedługo. Czkawka Brunet chwilę później poszedł do lasu w poszukiwaniu Straszliwca, któremu następnie przywiązał wiadomość do łapy, a potem wysłał w kierunku Berk. Następnie położył się obok Szczerbatka, który natychmiast po wylądowaniu zasnął i zrobił to samo. Następnego dnia, z samego rana Czkawka wskoczył na nieco już wytarte siodło Szczerbatka, a następnie polecieli w kierunku Berk. Przez całą drogę lecieli z zawtoną prędkością, by kilka dni później ujżeć na horyzoncie zarysy Berk. Czkawka tęsknił za tym powietrzem oraz widokiem. Był już późny ranek, więc niemal wszyscy wikingowie zajmowali się swoimi codziennymi zajęciami. Gdy tylko Czkawka wylądowaj na samym środku wioski, od razu wszyscy rzucili się, by powitać swego bohatera. Jeździec odwzajemnił wszystkie gesty, jednak od razu skierował się w stronę swojego ojca, który pomagał Pyskaczowi. - Kogóż to moje oczy widzą! - krzyknął rozradowany Stoik, ściskając swojego syna, niemal łamiąc mu żebra. - Cześć, tato. - odparł brunet. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. To bardzo ważne. - rzekł jeździec, zdejmując swoją maskę. - Zamieniam się w słuch. - rzekł wódz. - Podczas mojej podróży natknąłem się na łowców. Z początku były to tylko niedobitki po bitwie z Drago, jednak potem. Na Wyspie Nocy pierwszy raz natknąłem się na pierwszą zorganizowaną bandą łowców smoków. Szukali tam skarbca Smoczych Jeźdzców. - powiedział Czkawka. - Gdy wracałem, łowcy ostrzeliwali mnie ze swojego okrętu, na którym była ich co najmniej setka. - kontynuował. - Niepokojące. - stwierdził Stoik. - Nie wiem, kto im przewodzi, jednak jest to ktoś niezwykle potężny. Może nawet potężniejszy od Drago. - rzekł Czkawka. - Odpocznij najpierw, synu. - powiedział wiking po chwili. - Wtedy wszystko na spokojnie przemyślimy. NEXT 3 Czkawka skierował się w stronę areny, gdzie spodziewał się zastać swoich przyjaciół. Na miejscu przeczucie go nie myliło, gdyż zobaczył jeźdzców trenujących pod czujnym okiem Astrid. Brunet skorzystał z okazji, że żaden przyjaciel go nie zauważył i stanął w cieniu, by przyglądać się treningowi. - Długo masz zamiar się tak nad nami znęcać? - zapytał Sączysmark, nie wytrzymując kolejnej godziny ciężkiego treningu. - Znowu coś ci przeszkadza, Sączysmark? - Astrid opowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. - Trenujemy jak do jakiejś wojny, a przecież nic nam nie zagraża. Drago został pokonany, więc możemy dać sobie spokój. - odparł Smark. W tym momencie Czkawka wyszedł z cienia i przyłączył się do rozmowy. - Jesteś pewien? Na własne oczy widziałem, jak łowcy smoków odbudowywują swoją potęgę. Ze zwykłych zdezorganizowanych grupek zmieniali się w zorganizowane bandy. Więc może zaczniesz trenować, a nie wiecznie narzekać? - Jeźdzcy stali osłupieni widokiem Czkawki. Nikt nie spodziewał się powrotu bruneta tak szybko. - Czkawka? - zapytał Śledzik z niedowierzeniem. - A kogo wy się spodziewaliście? Odyna? - zapytał z ironią w głosie Jeździec. - Trenujcie dalej, ja muszę coś załatwić.- rzekł bruntet, po czym wyszedł z areny, zostawiając jeźdzców pod opieką Astrid. Czkawka w tym czasie skierował się do kuźni, gdzie chciał zobaczyć, jak zbudowane jest jego ukryte ostrze. Szybko zdjął je więc z rękawa swojego kombinezonu, a następnie rozebrał na części. Ostrze składało się z metalowego karawasza, w którym było wiele skomplikowanych mechanizmów, które pozwalały na wysuwanie u wsuwanie ostrza. - Co ty tam znowu kombinujesz? - zapytał Pyskacz, wchodząc do kuźni. - Próbuję odtworzyć ukryte ostrze. - odparł jeździec. - O czym ty mówisz? - Pyskacz podszedł do sztołu, przy którym pracował Czkawka i zajrzał jeźdzcowi przez ramię. - Skomplikowane. - rzekł kowal widząc ostrze. - Owszem. - odparł brunet. - Ale również w dziwny sposób przejrzyste. - dodał, rozkręcając broń. - Skąd je masz? - Dostałem od jakichś dziwnych ludzi, którzy równieżnauczyli mnie paru sztuczek przydatnych do walki z łowcami. - Astrid cię szukała. - rzekł Pyskacz przypominając sobie, po co wchodził do kuźni. - Dzięki za informacje. - odparł jeździec, zaczynając naprawiać swoją broń. Gdy już złożył je w całość, szybko założył na swoją rękę, po czym wyszedł z kuźni, kierując się w stronę swojej narzeczonej ('''Uznałem, że to lepiej brzmi niż dziewczyna/chłopak. Jakoś bardziej po prostu pasuje do tatmtych czasów ;>). NEXT 4 - Czkawka! - zawołała Astrid, gdy tylko zobaczyła jeźdzca, a następnie rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Astrid! - odparł brunet, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Tęskniłem. - dodał, po czym pocałował ją (Pewnie czekacie na jakąś akcję, zupełnie tak samo jak ja, co?) - Nigdy więcej nie zostawiał mnie samej na tak długo z resztą jeźdzców. Nie wiem jak ty z nami wytrzymujesz, Czkawka. - powiedziała Astrid, odrywając się od bruneta - Zawsze mogę liczyć na pomoc Śledzika i twoją. - rzekł jeździec. - Jednak domyślam się, że było trudno. - Nawet nie wiesz jak. Przejdziemy się? - zapytała wojowniczka, Czkawka nie myślał nad tą propozycją zbyt długo i od razu się zgodził. Szli w stronę klifów. - Jak myślisz, kto może teraz dowodzić łowcami? Przecież Drago nie żyje, a łowcy byli całkowicie rozbici. - powiedziała Astrid przełamując ciszę. - Łowcy szukają czegoś w skarbcu na Wyspie Nocy. Jeden z nich, który mnie tam zaatakował twierdził, że znajduje się tam coś, co pomoże im mnie zabić, ale bez klucza nie wejdą do skarbca. - wyjaśnił Czkawka. - Niech no zgadnę. Chcesz jako pierwszy odnaleźć ten klucz i dostać się do skarbca. - Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, Astrid. Dokładnie taki mam plan. Tylko nie wiem, gdzie szukać klucza. - Więc na razie skupmy się na walce z łowcami. Może w końcu któryś z nich doprowadzi nas do klucza. - powiedziała Astrid, po czym nastała cisza. - Czkawka, mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Jasne. - odparł jeździec, nieco przestraszony. - Wtedy podczas bitwy, kiedy zabiłeś Drago. Co on ci przedtem powiedział? - Powiedział, że po nim dowodzenie przejmą moi nowi wrogowie, którzy będą chcieli się zemścić. Zniszczą wszystko i wszystkich, któych kocham. Dlatego musiałem opuścić Berk, by nie ryzykować waszego życia. Pędziłem przez cały świat, by zapomnieć o tych słowach, jednak wryły mi się do umysłu tak głęboko, że nie chcą mnie opuścić. - powiedział Czkawka. - Nie przejmuj się tym. Drago chciał pewnie byś przez to nie zaznał spokoju. - Może...a może gdzieś tam w oddali łowcy coś właśnie szykują. - powiedział Czkawka, patrząc w bezkresny horyzont. Pewien mężczyzna siedział w swojej kajucie. Był on chudy, w niczym nie przypominał łowcy smoków. Całą twarz miał zakrytą, przez co nikt nigdy nie widział, jak ów mężczyzna wygląda. Był to nowy dowódca łowców. Miał jeden cel. Pokonać Smoczego Jeźdzca. Wiedział jednak, że nie będzie to łatwy cel. W końcu Drago się nie udało. Jednak on nie był Krwawdoniem, który działał pochopnie. Wiedział on, że jedynym sposobem na pokonanie Jeźdzca, jest walczenie jego własą bronią. W krótce statek łowców przybił do portu jakiejś wyspy, która była przyczółkiem łowców. Zamaskowany mężczyzna wyszedł z okrętu i skierował się na arenę. Zamierzał oswoić smoka, by następnie w ten sposób walczyć z Czkawką. Wiedział bowiem, że Jeździec nie zabije smoka, co dawało łowcy przewagę. WYBACZCIE ALE NEXT POJAWI SIĘ WIECZOREM, GDY ZBIORĘ W CAŁOŚĆ POMYSŁY NA NEXTA :) NEXT 5 Na wstępie chciałbym poinformować, że ten next będzie kompletną improwizacją, ale mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie dobrze. Wyjaśnienie dlaczego, jest bardzo proste :) Zbiliża się rok szkolny (4 września :D) więc mam lekkiego doła XD Czkawka obudził się zanim jeszcze nastał świt. Szybko założył swój kombinezon i wyszedł z domu. Nie chciał budzić tak wcześnie swojego smoka, więc postanowił się przejść po wiosce. Udał się do swojego ulubionego miejsca nad klifami, gdzie lubił rozmyślać. Zastanawiał się, gdzie może znajdować się klucz do skarbca na Wyspie Nocy. W końcu nastał późny ranek, więc Czkawka poszedł do domu, by wraz z Szczerbatkiem udać się na patrol w okół wyspy. Niestety pogoda niezbyt sprzyjała lotom, gdyż zbierało się na burzę. Jeźdzca jednak to nie zrażało. Szybko akarmił Szczerbatka, a następnie obaj udali się na lot. Na nieszczęście rozpętała się ogromna burza, a brunet zgubił drogę, przez co błądzili. Szczerbatek starał się unikać piorunów, jakie na siebie ściągali, jednak nie udało mu się to, przez co wylądowali w wodzie, niedaleko jakiejś wyspy. Jeździec obudził się w bardzo wygodnym łóżku (najważniejsza informacja XDD). Spostrzegł, że nie znajdował się na swojej wyspie. Obok niego stał stolik, na którym stał kubek z wodą, a ponieważ brunetowi chciało się strasznie pić, natychmiast opróżnił zawartość naczynia. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedła kobieta. Była ona wysoka oraz ubrana w zbroję. Miała długie włosy zakryte chełmem. Gdy tylko Czkawka spostrzegł, że w pobliżu nie ma Szczerbatka, zerwał się z łóżka, wysunął ostrze i przystawił je do szyji kobiety. - Gdzie jest mój smok? - zapytał. - Spokojnie. - odparła kobieta. - Twój smok jest bezpieczny. - dodała. Czkawka odsunął się od niej i schował swoją broń, jednak nie zamierzał przepraszać. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Jeździec. - Atali. - odparła (Uprzedzam pytania. Tak, to też jest z najnowszego sezonu XD odkąd obejrzałem odcinek to wiedziałem, że te całe Wingmaidens trafią do tego opowiadania XDXDXD). - Ty natomiast jesteś Smoczym Jeźdzcem, a my potrzebujemy pomocy. - powiedziała. - Mam dość własnych problemów na głowie. - odparł krótko Czkawka, zakładając swoją maskę. - Nie mam zamiaru ich sobie jeszcze dokładać. - To bardzo ważne. - kontynuowała. - Czy jest coś niejasnego w słowie "nie"? - Tylko ty nam możesz pomóc. Możemy się odwdzięczyć. - Atali postanowiła się nie poddawać. - Tu chodzi też o smoki. - powiedziała po chwili w nadzieji, że to pomoże przekonać Czkawkę do pomocy. - W czym macie problem? - zapytał Jeździec. - Od pewnego czasu nachodzą nas łowcy smoków. Porywają smoki, którymi się opiekujemy, a potem sprzedają je na okolicznych aukcjach. - wyjaśniła. - Co to za smoki? - Zbiczatrzasły. Gatunek wymierający. - Pomogę wam. Wskażcie mi tylko miejsce tych aukcji. Mam już gotowy plan. - Leć od tej wyspy na południe. Pierwsza wyspa jaką napodkasz. - wyjaśniła Atali. Czkawka natychmiast wyszedł do Szczerbatka, który już na niego czekał, a następnie poleciał po wsparcie na Berk. Leciał kilkanaście godzin bez postojów, jednak w końcu doleciał na do wioski. Tam zastał zmartiwonych rodziców oraz Astrid. - Czkawka! - krzyknęła uradowana Valka. - Gdzieś ty był? - zapytała. - Potem wytłumaczę. - rzekł. - Astrid, zwołaj jeźdzców na arenę. - rozkazał, witając się z narzeczoną. Ta szybko ruszyła w stronę przyjaciół, którzy akurat przechodzili nieopodal. Na arenie Czkawka wytłumaczył zaistniałą sytuację, a także przedstawił plan działania. Śledzik miał zakraść się w przebrabiu łowcy na aukcję i wylicytować Zbiczatrzasły. Astrid i Czkawka mieli czekać w ukryciu na odpowiedni moment do zaatakowania, a Sączysmark oraz bliźniaki wyczekiwać w powietrzu na ewentualny sygnał do pomocy, gdyby coś poszło nie po myśli Czkawki. Następnie wszyscy wsiedli na swoje smoki i polecieli w kierunku wyznaczonym przez Atali. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, najbogatsi i najznamienitsi ludzie zbierali się na aukcję. Czkawka zakradł się po cichu do jednego z licytujących i ogłuszył go, następnie zabierając jego ubranie i wręczając je Śledzikowi. Następnie Ingerman ruszył na aukcję. Jeździec oraz Astrid udali się do miejsca skąd byli niemal niewidoczni, zaś Smark i bliźniaki wyczekiwały sygnału. - Witam wszystkich na aukcji. Dziś licytować będziemy absolutne unikaty. Smoki z wymierającego już gatunku. Zbiczatrzasły. Cena początkowa wynosi tysiąc złotych monet. - rzekł łowca prowadzący licytację. Od razu stawkę podwyższył Śledzik, po czym jeden z kupców go przelicytował. Cena za smoki co chwila rosła, aż w końcu Ingerman przegrał. Niczego nie spodziewający się kupiec podszedł do łowcy, po czym wręczył mu pieniądze. Z cienia natychmiast wyszedł Czkawka, atakując łowcę, szybko go zabijając. Astrid zajęła się kupcem. Od razu do walki zebrali się strażnicy. Czkawka walczył z czteroma na raz. Gdy jeźdzcy nie dawali sobie już rady, do akcji wkroczyły bliźniaki oraz Sączysmark podpalając budynek oraz uwalniając smoki. NEXT 6 Po skończonej walce Czkawka i reszta odeskortowali Zbiczatrzasły do domu. Po drodze nie napotkali żadnego łowcy, więc podróż minęła bez żadnej walki. Na miejscu Jeźdzca powitała Atali. - Wasze smoki są bezpieczne. - powiedział Czkawka. - W imieniu wszystkich Wingmaidens pragnę ci podziękować, Smoczy Jeźdzcu. - odparła. - Może zechcielibyście odpocząć na naszej wyspie? - Nie trzeba. - powiedział Czkawka, po czym reszta jeźdzców spiorunowała go wzrokiem. - Na pewno wasze smoki są już zmęczone, a nocą chyba nie chcielibyście wracać. - Atali próbowała nakłonić jeźdzca do zmiany zdania. - No dobra. - odparł brunet. Uznał, że jego przyjaciołom i smokom przyda się trochę odpoczynku. Atali zaprowadziła jeźdzców do pomieszczenia, w którym mieli spać. Było do bardzo przestronne pomieszczenie z wygodnymi łóżkami. Jeźdzcy natychmiast rzucili się na posłania. Czkawka postanowił jednak opuścić przyjaciół i wyjść na zewnątrz, by zażyć trochę świeżego powietrza. Nieopodal znalazł klif, przy którym usiadł i wpatrywał się w ocean. - Czemu nie dołączysz do swoich przyjaciół? - brunet usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos Atali. - Nie twoja sprawa. - odparł oschle jeździec, chąc się pozbyć swojej rozmówczyni. - Skąd ta wrogość? Stoimy po tej samej stronie barykady. - Może i stoimy po tej samej stronie barykady, co może i czyni nas czymś w rodzaju sojuszników, ale nie mam zamiaru się z tobą spoufalać. - rzekł krótko Czkawka, po czym skierował się do domu, w którym reszta jeźdzców już spała. Następnego dnia jeźdzy odlecieli z wyspy z samego rana. Czkawka chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu, jednak przed nimi była bardzo długa droga, a oni nie musieli się spieszyć. Lecieli więc powoli, czasem przyspieszając by się ścigać. Po paru godzinach musieli zrobić postój, by uzupełnić zapasy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania